codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Recruitment
Recruitment is a new game feature present in Treyarch`s Call of Duty: Retribution and a downloadable feature in Infintywards`s Call of Duty: Frontlines. On Windows Recruitment is absent in the game due to a limited amount of RAM and is espsecialy made for consoles. The Recruitment option is only avaible on multiplayer mode and can be used for a variaty of purposes in game. Recruitment is one of the special and exlusive features that the Evolution engine brings to all Call of Duty titles that use the engine. How to get recruites Recruting a soldier in multiplayer can be done by either completing a mission for them and only a specific type of soldier can be recruited; the other way is to rescue them from danger (example: Save them from a POW camp). Once a soldier is recruted they will atumaticly be given their own lodeout and can be called upon by pressing the menue button and selecting the Call Recruite option. Types of recruites Each recruit is autamaticly given a loudout that is specificly chosen depending on their class. A class is the type of soldier that your recruit is and can change how your strategy in the battlefield will end up. Their are a total of 4 types that are; Sniper, Assualt, Explosive, and Protectors *Sniper - Snipers are built to cover the players back and provides some more support when the player does a stealth mission. They have little to none fighting skills during close range are reccomended to be placed in a consealed area with some form of disguise. *Assualt - Assualt soldiers were made to provide a little more firepower during close and mid range. They have low body armor and work better in pairs of three. Assulat soldiers are eqiuped with an assualt rifle and a machine pistol as a secondary weapon. They are hugly considered "pawns" in game. *Explosive - Explosive soldiers are a special type of soldier that can create massive destruction to target areas with the right equipment. They have the special abolity to rig enemy viechals and rooms to blow up when called upon. they can easliy get rid of enenmy areal and ground forces. *Protectors - Protectors are alwalys equipped with riot shields and a pistol to fire while protecting with the shield. These type of soldiers have a high tolerence to explosive weaponry and are able to take huge amounts of damage before falling out. While they may be armored there backs are weak points. Advantages Having recruites give the player a huge advantage during matches if they now how to use their special skills efficiantly. recruits are able to provide an extra gun to the player in missions and are able to unlock teamwork skills that the player can learn to use ingame. Recruites are able to give the player ideas on what move they should make during combat. Leveling up the soldiers can also increase their effectivness as they will learn new manuvers that will allow for some of the quickset, easyest, and funest ways to get rid of unwanted guests. Trivia *Ghosts was originaly going to have this option but was cut for unkown reasons. *Recruitment was not available on the early versions of Call of Duty: Retribution but Infinityward gave Treyarch the right to use this option in exchange for letting them incorperate zombies in their game. **This makes Frontlines the first Infinityward game to have zombies but it is in a differnt storyline.